


A lesson in punishment

by LiotusWrites



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Fingering, M/M, Masochism, One Shot, Sexual Content, Spanking, a hell of a lot of spanking, ffxv week, i need holy water, lots of sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiotusWrites/pseuds/LiotusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Noctis tries to escape repercussions of breaking a pot of freshly brewed ebony. He falls right into Ignis’s hands and experiences a heavy lesson in punishment. Kinky sinful time ensues. For FFXV WEEK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lesson in punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of FFXV titled "Bromance." Not actually my favourite pairing to be honest, but I found this idea interesting and wanted to see where it could go. Enjoy....

 

Punishment: an aversive stimulus given as part of training or correction according to rule or regulation. Simple in concept, difficult in execution – punishing someone unruly is a difficult task at best, especially when they actively resist. But there was always a breaking point, a point of which they finally break for the lesson to sink deep inside. For Ignis, training a stubborn crown prince was perhaps the most difficult task he had taken upon himself.

He pushes his thin glasses back up the bridge of his nose, settling it in the proper position. He takes a deep breath, eyes closing as he feels himself calmly collect. A gloved hand settles itself firmly on the small of Noctis’s back. Ignis takes the time to marvel at the enticing wonder lying before him, any lesser man would have given into the sin before him and indulged without care. The royal advisor was far from that sort of man.

Lying across Ignis’s lap and facing the ground, Noctis squirms against the bonds holding his wrist and ankles. A muffled growl passes through the gag in his mouth. It was a simple spare cloth that had been within arm’s reach when the initial struggle began. As for where the royal advisor had been hiding the rope? That was a question Noctis still didn’t know the answer to.

It had been a simply mistake – he was after a handful of cookies in the jar on top the kitchen counter, and he just happened to accidentally knock over the freshly brewed pot of ebony. Sure he tried to run off but that hardly warranted Ignis jumping him like a damn animal and doing _this_ to him.  

“You seem to have trouble keeping still, your Highness.”

A muted huff came from the Prince, he looked up with eyes blazing. Ignis sighed, and then smiled softly at him.

“I’m not untying you, not until we’re done…not until you’ve learned.” He took in the warmth the young man radiated beneath him, took the time to feel the weight lying across his lap and the gentle pressure of the princes chest against his thigh. He could feel every anxious breath he let out.

Of course this was more than just punishment over a broken pot of priceless ebony. It was not the first time Ignis had taken Noctis over his knee either. The first spark that started the madness had been strange. The way Noctis allowed himself to be held down during one of their sparring sessions, how unmoving they had been in the silence - anticipating some form of action until the sound of a palm smacking across flesh broke the trance. Neither begged the other to stop after that. 

Soon after came the ritual whenever the spark struck again. Ignis would initiate it, Noctis would put up a fight, and neither would say ‘no’ as they indulged in such a forbidden act between two men. Perhaps it was that rebellious spirit in the prince that brought out the advisors deep seeded instinct to tame him, and to colour his pale skin in all sorts of pleasurable ways.  

Slowly, Ignis moved his hands wondering over the soft contours of the princes back until his fingers reached the edge of his pants, held up by a lose fitting belt. His palms begin to sweat. Hooking his fingers underneath, he suddenly gives a hard _tug_.

With a jerk, Noctis whines into the gag as the cool air kisses his exposed rear, his pants and briefs left clinging halfway down his full supple thighs, the leather of his belt all but uselessly gripping onto him.

“Ready?”  Asked Ignis.

“Mmm….” Came a throaty groan.

Heat flushed to his face as he took in the flesh of the prince’s rear, he never got tired seeing it exposed in such a way, the smooth peachy tinge of his skin, the full roundness of his cheeks – oh, the colour it will soon bloom under his palm, and the sheer mess Noctis will become by the end of it.

Before he knew it his glasses fogged up and swiftly, he put them aside on the table along with his gloves. Feeling naked flesh was always better without needless barriers. Ignis then rested an arm over his shoulder, securing Noctis down against his leg. His other hand finally moved over his bottom, and Ignis let out a long and deep sigh, pleasured as he finally revelled in grasping the firm ass of the prince.

Noctis’s breathing came harder as Ignis continued to touch him, his teeth sinking into the gag to restrain himself from writhing too much. He continued to move as the advisors hand pressed against him, lavishing each cheek with slow loving attention. His body burned; even though he was facing the floor of the kitchen he could feel the heat of Ignis’ gaze on his bare skin. He could feel his strong hand firmly squeeze, letting plump flesh raise between his fingers.

Oh it was good to just let go and trust those hands to bring him to utter annihilation. He’d never let Ignis know it though. Feeling dizzy, Noctis blushes and his toes curl in anticipation.

_So close…so close…_

Ignis danced his fingers lower, teasing as deft fingers push themselves just that little bit deeper into his body.

_Right there! Oh!_

“Mmmm!” Noctis cried out.     

The hand working magic over him disappears. Ignis shifts above him and let’s his hand rest back on his rear, fingers splayed and palm flat. The heat of his hand burns against his tender flesh.

Ignis is suddenly at his ear, his warm breath tickling his face as he whispered, “Remember to breathe through it, spit out the gag if you have to…but remember we can’t let anyone hear us.”

Noctis gulped but gives a nod. Every time it’s the same. Noctis has no desire to escape, his words only make what’s about to happen all the more real.

Ignis raises his hand. Below, Noctis trembles in anticipation.

“This is punishment, Noctis. I order you not to move.”

He holds his hand in the air. Seconds pass before Noctis realises what he must do. The Prince immediately nods, eager for the first hit.

Ignis’s voice drops an octave, his hand remains still. “Noctis…”

The prince immediately falls still, the only sign of his excitement was the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Ignis swallows hard, and then brings his hand down with all the force he could muster.

_SMACK!_

“MMMMM!!” Noctis jolts as the hand cracks over his rear. His bound ankles strain against his bonds as he struggles to keep still. The first sting spreads all over his skin, biting and burning and leaving him red.

Ignis pauses before bringing his hand down again, this time on the opposite cheek. The crack of a palm over flesh resonates in the kitchen. It’s another shock to Noctis as he squirms even more, the arm across his back preventing him from escape. Not that he truly desires to.

“Have you learned?” Ignis suddenly asks.

“Mm…” Noctis shakes his head.

A loud smack echoes across the kitchen once more. He nearly chokes on his gag, losing himself into the sheer warmth that flourishes over his ass after each sting. Ignis spanks him again.

“M-MMM!” As the fire rushes over his skin Noctis breathes hard through his nose. Torn between rolling off his advisors lap, and shamelessly rearing up into his rough touch. His blood is rushing in only one direction – oh, he feels so dizzy.

Ignis continues to spank the prince’s tender ass again and again without mercy. Noctis could but cry into his gag at every hit. Panicked thoughts plague him – Why does it hurt so much? Why does he love it all the more? To be so out of control and-

He jolts again as the hand spanks him. It breaks right through his thoughts, each sting eliciting a lovely cry. His eyes roll back and he shivers.

The effect is undeniable. The way his body reacts, some parts stiffening….others swelling at the contact, and how Ignis absolutely loves this. He too swells up and presses against Noctis’s hip. If they were caught like this, locked together in this strange act, he could only imagine the shame and humiliation of being bent over and exposed.

Noctis closes his eyes. Yes, it excites him all the more. He finally spits out his gag, panting desperately as his erection aches painfully.

SMACK!

 “Ahh!” He can’t keep quiet.   

Ignis pauses, and Noctis gasps precious air, he sags over the mans knee exhausted yet hanging by a thread. The advisor gently caresses the globes of flesh that no doubt would be blooming a bright pink. Noctis groans at the contact, his skin raw and sensitive. Oh, he’s so _close_ to the edge.

_Ignis, please…_

“I can feel that you are nearing the end, your Highness. Have you learned your lesson today?”

Noctis flushes. He stubbornly turns his head away.

“A shame.” He murmurs as he moves to put his gloves back on.

And just like that, their play ended.

At the absence of any more spanking Noctis’s head suddenly comes up. Ignis grabs his pants and pulls them back up again, the fabric is rough against his abused rear.

“I-Ignis?”

The advisor ignores him and begins to untie his restraints, every touch sending sparks through him.

“Ignis!” he exclaims, cheeks reddening as Ignis pushes him off. Noctis immediately sits on the floor and curls up to cover himself. The very motion makes the ache worse.

“What is it?” Ignis asks with a grin.

Noctis hisses, “You…can’t just leave me like this.”

“Leave you in what way?”

He buries his head between his knees.

Ignis chuckles and sinks down onto his knees on the kitchen floor. Noctis stirs when a hand grips his knee, he looks up. Ignis looks at him with warm eyes, a small smile crosses his face as he gently rubs his knee.

Ignis holds onto his ankles and slowly, he pulls him apart, eyes intent on the visible bulge between his legs.

“Ah, so this is what you mean.” 

Noctis huffs.

“I want an apology first.”

“What for?!”

“You broke the last serving of ebony and tried to make off without telling anyone. I wasn’t just spanking you because I was in the mood.”

Noctis rolls his eyes, keen on saying nothing if it weren’t for the ache that still consumes him. He breaks out into a sweat, he can’t stand the man’s gaze. Especially with his own legs spread so widely before him.

“I’m sorry,” He gulps, letting out a shiver as he feels himself twitch, “for spilling your stupid ebony. The stuff tastes nasty anyway, I did you a favour.”

Ignis clicks his tongue, “I feel as if that will be as good as it will get. I accept.”

Suddenly Ignis pushes him onto the cool floor, Noctis grunts as his ass throbs from the sudden motion. The man is quick to climb over him, pinning his wrists above his head before Noctis could call the shots.

The crown prince sighs in relief as the warmth finally consumes him whole. He closes his eyes as he gives in to an inevitably sweet release.  Perhaps punishment wasn’t so bad.


End file.
